Breaking the Rules
by OptimusGirl379
Summary: Just as it sounds. Soundwave breaks the rules for falling for a mere human, who just so happens to be Carly Spencer's younger sister Nikki.  Nikki is my OC for this fic, Didn't feel like using Carly. Wanted to make it more interesting. A simple oneshot..
1. Breaking the Rules

**Okay, I got this idea after reading ****Soundwave 0107's: "I Love This Car," fanfic about Soundwave. I liked this fic and I don't know why, maybe it's because of the imagination…but, whatever just liked the fic. And I actually had a dream that was similar to this fic the next night so I thought it would be fun to write something like it. I'm not a Decepticon person, but if I had to pick a favorite…it'd be Soundwave. Soundwave's just badass. So, just had fun writing this. Kinda challenging, but…it was fun! **

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises…or the idea for this fic. Idea belongs to Soundwave 0107.**

**Short little one shot I did exploring something that would never, ever happen with Soundwave in a million years. But, it was fun and interesting! **

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

Breaking the Rules

He's seen her a million times. However, he's only known her for as long as he's known Carly Spencer. And, the only way he knows her and Carly is because of Sam Witwicky…the man who once killed Megatron. But now with their return to Earth once again, he posed as a gift from Carly's boss Dylan Gould. And that is how he has gotten to know Nikki Spencer, Carly's slightly younger sister.

It actually has almost seemed like he has gotten to know Nikki more than Carly, his so called "owner." Even though he portrayed to be Carly's car, it seemed like Nikki drove the Mercedes SLS AMG a lot more than Carly did. Like tonight, Nikki had taken him out with another one of her friends because Carly was with Sam. Masking his image with the surrounding vehicles of the restaurant's parking lot, Soundwave patiently waited for Nikki's return. And within seconds later, he finally caught her walking towards him as her and her friend exited the restaurant.

And once his scanning sensors fully caught sight of her walking towards him, he acknowledged her by unlocking his doors with the sound of a click as she unlocked them from her key fob. Allowing her to flip up the gullwing door, she climbed in, sat down and reached over to the center console to press the start button that started the Mercedes's engine. She was in total control over him now, however he could still take over if need be. But for now, he just decided to let Nikki enjoy herself with her friend. Soundwave thought to himself as they continued to drive her friend back home.

In fact, Soundwave was rather enjoying himself with Nikki at the wheel. He hated to admit it, but it was rather nice to be driven, "actually driven" by someone for a change. Sure he let Carly drive, but the way Nikki drove was different from her sisters driving. Nikki was more aggressive and not as laid back as Carly was. It was just nice to let things open up and to just be ran for a change, something that he hasn't done in such a long time. But with Nikki, that changed as he could tell different parts were getting used more than they usually do and he felt, well…he just felt good and not rusted together. Soundwave couldn't help but to think to himself as he slowly came to a stop outside Nikki's friend's house.

"I had such a great time tonight!" Laruen replied as she raised the passenger side door of the Mercedes and stepped out.

"I did too…"

"Call me later Nikki, by girl…see you later." Laruen said while walking away from the Mercedes.

Without knowing it, Nikki and Soundwave let out a sigh of relief as Laruen made her way inside the house. And without Laruen, Nikki was excited to finally be in the Mercedes alone. Sure she drove the car a lot, but that was only around town and on short little jaunts. But now that she just dropped off Laruen who lived about an hour away from Nikki, Nikki was finally able to really drive the car.

"Let's see what this thing can really do…" She said out loud as she reached over to the gearshift to slide it down into drive.

And without any hesitation, Soundwave took off like a bat out of hell as his rear wheels screamed while probably leaving some rubber on the pavement. Normally he would be more careful and to not leave any rubber on the pavement but tonight, he didn't care. He hated to admit it, but tonight…he was interested in Nikki more than anything…even more than reviving Sentinel Prime and retrieving the rest of the pillars for their spacebridge that could restore Cybertron. He didn't even care about any of that…all he cared about, was Nikki.

Just Nikki.

Sure she's been in the Mercedes a dozen times and that she was just a mere human, but…for whatever unexplainable reason…Soundwave has grown very fond of this tiny female. Normally he wouldn't think anything of them. Hell, he doesn't even think anything of Carly. And he doesn't even care to know anything about human customs. But Nikki…Nikki was a different story. She was absolutely beautiful, gorgeous even. Sure he was a Decepticon, but hell…even he could appreciate Nikki. Even if he was a Decepticon, he could appreciate Nikki…he would be foolish not to. How could even a single human male not even appreciate her? And he almost often thought how Nikki does not have a boyfriend, or for that matter…how could she "never," have a boyfriend? There had to have been something wrong with the males on this planet for them not to pursue this girl. Soundwave often thought, and even now couldn't help but to think as she sat in the drivers seat.

But, that was their loss as she was now his and she didn't even now that yet. Soundwave couldn't help but to think as he could feel the softness of her sitting upon the leather seats. Every sensor on the drivers seat came alive as he could feel her upon him, and he could really _feel _her. Ever sensor felt her. And even though he was a Decepticon, a superior being compared to Nikki, he could still appreciate her…and to Soundwave and Soundwave alone…_she felt wonderful. _

The softness of the curves of her chest against the diverseness of her incredibly hard abs had ever sensor in Soundwave's seatbelt running wild. Damn he could really feel her, he felt every last inch of DNA on her…everything to her soft, luscious curly hazelnut hair that laid past her shoulders. And damn if he didn't want to run a piece of him through those lustrous locks! He would do anything to do so. Hell he would do anything to just physically touch her, to caress that beautiful, naturally tanned skin.

However, he knew once she knew of his presences, his presences of a Decepticon…he knew she wouldn't want anything to do with him because he knew she knew of their race. Hell, she probably would never want to drive him again. Soundwave couldn't help but to painfully think as he slowly came to stop at the traffic light. And, even though he _was a Decepticon_…it wasn't like he could hide his feelings towards this mere human girl. But because of Nikki, he secretly thought he could break the rules just this once. Soundwave couldn't help but to think as he could over hear a bunch of males in the car next to him cat calling over to Nikki.

Damn was his fluids boiling.

He was pissed.

How could anyone say these things so called "cat calls," to this beautiful, precious female? Luckily Nikki had the smarts to roll up the windows and if she never did that…he would have as for some reason an urge to protect her washed over him. And because of that, he ever so badly wanted to run these creeps off the road right this very second. But no, he controlled himself because A…he did not want to scare Nikki. And B…vengeance was a virtue. He would have his time to protect her just as soon as the light turned green.

And that's exactly what he did.

Once the light turned green, Soundwave took off hard…harder than when Nikki took off from her friend's house. In fact, she wasn't even in control anymore…he was, which probably frightened her a bit. But, he knew he would have time to explain. He thought to himself while he quickly transformed in mid-chase while placing Nikki on the ground safely. After staggering to her feet, she never ran away, however…she watched in amazement while she watched this robot/car totally swipe those guys off the road without any hesitation.

And once that car was out of sight, Soundwave stood tall and made himself present to Nikki. Standing there in awe at this gigantic being before her, she just stared up at him with her beautiful green eyes.

"You're one of them!" Nikki shouted up to Soundwave.

"Indeed I am." Was all Soundwave said.

"Are you a Decepticon?" Nikki couldn't help but to flat out ask.

Soundwave couldn't help but to hang his head, almost as if he were ashamed to admit that he was indeed a Decepticon. Would she run away if she found out the truth? Even if she did, she wouldn't run for long. Soundwave couldn't help but to think, as he just stood even taller to answer her question. In which, she figured out that he was because of his body language.

"I knew it…you are a Decepticon!" Nikki replied as she indeed started to run away.

Soundwave was aggravated. This was not what he wanted to happen, even though he knew it probably would. And not wanting her to get away…Soundwave quickly transformed back into his vehicle mode while capturing Nikki in the mean time.

"You're mine!"

XXX

As Soundwave pulled in the alley of their apartment, he was shocked that Nikki never once begged him to let her go. As much as he found that odd, he knew that she knew that he was a Decepticon. And, as much as she found it odd and weird, but for some unexplainable reason she knew that explanations would come later as she knew he knew that she knew of their race. Which was why she never begged him to let her go because she knew of their race…even if he was a Decepticon.

"What do you want? Why did you just swipe those guys off the road? I don't get it…" Nikki shouted to Soundwave who still remained in vehicle mode.

Soundwave remained silent in vehicle mode, but not for long. Suddenly there was a bright blue flash of light in which Nikki had to shield her eyes. And as soon as the light faded, she was amazed to see what stood where the Mercedes SLS AMG just sat. There was a human, well not just a normal human…but his human form none the less started to walk towards her.

But yet, Nikki wasn't scared…at all. She didn't know why…she just wasn't.

"I am sorry Nikki, for what you just saw. And yes, I am a Decepticon…I, am Soundwave…however…I bring you no harm." Soundwave replied as he now stood face to face with Nikki.

"Soundwave, you're like…the Decepticon's communications officer." Nikki couldn't help but to point out.

"I am. I'm amazed you know so much!…" Soundwave mentioned as he found himself trailing off after he nodded his head to acknowledge Nikki's observation.

"Damn, by the Allspark…you are so beautiful. I can't stop looking at you!" Soundwave replied as he couldn't help but to mention his attraction towards her…in which only seemed to grow stronger as he stood there in front of her and could now physically see her. Not that he couldn't see her before…but this, this was different.

Extremely different…

He was able to see her physically. He was able to be at her level. He was able to finally touch her, if he wanted to. He was able to smell her…something that he couldn't do in vehicle mode. And she smelled _wonderful! _A sent of sugared pomegranate and frosted florals made her seem almost enchanting as her sent lingered in the air. And now that they stood face to face, even closer than before…she was simply beautiful…_enchantingly gorgeous_!

She had to be his!

Soundwave couldn't help but to think as he slowly reached up to caress the palm of his hand to the skin of her cheek, in which, he was shocked that she never really flinched. But why would she? He was one of the only beings that has ever showed any kind of attraction towards her. And like Soundwave, she often thought why nobody else in the world ever gave her a chance. But, that was soon their lose as she just knew that she was now Soundwave's. She didn't know why, she didn't know what possessed her to actually kiss him as he leaned in to kiss her…but she did…without any hesitation.

But in reality, it just felt so good to finally be kissed…to finally feel like someone was interested in her…even if he wasn't from this planet…even if he was a Decepticon. She didn't care. Even though she knew he was a Decepticon, she thought she could break the rules just this once because for whatever reason…she saw potential in Soundwave. She didn't know why she did, but…she did. She couldn't help but to think as for whatever reason she decided to pull away from him, as just for a second…she doubted herself as to what she was doing.

"I know you're interested in me Soundwave, I can see that. But…how do I know you're just not using me to get to Carly and Sam to get to the Autobots? How do I know I'm just not part of a big elaborate scheme to get to the Autobots! " Nikki questioned as she looked straight into his eyes.

"I am breaking ever single rule there is Nikki by being with you. If Megatron ever found out I was with you…he'd kill me for being with a mere human. Okay yes, at first I was using Carly to get closer to Sam to get to the Autobots and Sentinel Prime…"

"I knew it!" Nikki cried while she started to run away from Soundwave when he forcefully grabbed her by the wrist to pull back.

"But I'm not now…I don't even care about any of that now. With the time that I've gotten to spend with you, the only thing I care about is you! I want you Nikki…you have no idea! Just by wanting to be with you, just by physically being with you…I'm breaking the rules…If Megatron found out…I…" Soundwave began as Nikki stopped him from talking as she placed her pointer finger against his lips.

"If you are lying to me in anyway shape or form, I promise you I will rip your spark out! Hell, I might even hand you off to Optimus so that he may rip your spark out if you are lying to me!" She vowed as she stood extremely close to him as she stared him down.

"If there's one thing I'm not is a liar, that is something I would never lie about! I'm breaking the rules Nikki just by being with you. And, by the Allspark…if I am lying to you…I promise you…you have my word, I will let you rip my spark out!" Soundwave replied in which he left Nikki speechless.

She was speechless…she had no clue what to say, except…that she couldn't believe that she was falling for a Decepticon! And, it wasn't just Soundwave who was breaking the rules, she was breaking the rules as well just for falling for him. If Carly, if Sam…hell, even if the Autobots ever found out about this…they would rip her spark out if she had one if they ever found out about this. And she knew she was breaking all the rules there were just by trusting and being with Soundwave.

But, like Soundwave…she didn't care that she was breaking the rules just as long as she belonged to him…and only him. And maybe, some rules were meant to be broken…


	2. Choosing Sides

**After some requests…I finally came up with something else to add to this! I wasn't going to, but yesterday the episode Operation: Breakdown from the series Transformers Prime was on the Hub yesterday. And, that is where I got this idea for this chapter. I kind of ended here, because I hardly doubt I'll write more to this…its really hard to write for some reason…BUT REALLY FUN!**

**But a few requested more so…enjoy!**

**I got this idea after reading Soundwave 0107's: "I Love This Car," fanfic about Soundwave. I liked this fic and I don't know why, maybe it's because of the imagination…but, whatever just liked the fic. And I actually had a dream that was similar to this fic the next night so I thought it would be fun to write something like it. I'm not a Decepticon person, but if I had to pick a favorite…it'd be Soundwave. Soundwave's just badass. So, just had fun writing this. Kinda challenging, but…it was fun!**

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises…or the idea for this fic. Idea belongs to Soundwave 0107.**

**Short little one shot I did exploring something that would never, ever happen with Soundwave in a million years. But, it was fun and interesting!**

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

**Choosing Sides:**

After yesterday, all Nikki could think about was Soundwave. She didn't know why she continually thought about him, but…she did…even though she knew it wrong. She knew that if anyone ever found that she was with Soundwave…she knew that they would probably have her head. And like Soundwave…she was willing to break the rules just to be with him. Nikki couldn't help but to think while she anxiously sat on a park bench as she sat and waited for Soundwave as this is where they agreed to meet up with each other yesterday. And, after deciding that yesterday…it was almost like both of them couldn't wait to see each other once again. They both couldn't help but to separately think as Soundwave approached the park where Nikki patiently awaited for his arrival.

And as she caught a glimpse of the Mercedes SLS AMG pull up along side the park on the street…a smile spread across her face. However, her smile only grew as she felt Soundwave's hands on her shoulders.

"Soundwave!" Nikki happily screeched as Soundwave fully took her in his arms as he sat down next to her on the park bench.

However, that was about the only words that were spoken as it didn't take them no time at all to claim each other's lips. And, it didn't take long for Soundwave's hand to find the rim on Nikki's shirt. She felt his hand on the skin of her stomach and knew what he was trying to do and even though she didn't want to…she decided to stop him.

"Soundwave!" She squealed with surprise in her voice.

"Right…human customs. Soundwave acknowledges…I'm sorry. It's just…" Soundwave started to explain as he just proceeded to wrap her in his arms as tightly as he could without hurting her. She just felt so good to him that it was almost impossible to explain. However, as weird as it was…he knew she understood and felt the same way.

"I know Soundwave…I know. I can't say that I don't feel the same way…even though I know this is extremely wrong!" Nikki replied even though she proceeded to get comfortable in Soundwave's arms.

"Gah, how can I do this…how can I be here in your arms…_loving you_ even though I know who you are…what you've done….knowing that you're a Decepticon…how is this possible!" Nikki cried as she broke out of Soundwave's arms in confusion.

"You don't think I'm questioning the same thing!" Soundwave questioned.

Nikki was about to say something when something up in the sky far off in the distance caught her attention. The only reason why this thing caught her attention was because it was coming towards them fast and hovering low to the ground.

"Get out of here Nikki. Its Starscream…and he wants me. Just go!" Soundwave told Nikki as Starscream transformed in mid air before he hit the ground and caught sight of Nikki.

"Soundwave…if my eyesight is correct…it looked like you were going to mate with…with that human…that, that mere fleshling! I should have you head!" Starscream bellowed as he swiped his metal fist across Soundwave's flesh, which caused Soundwave to fly halfway across the park on the ground.

"Soundwave!" Nikki fearfully cried as she ran over to his side.

And when she got there, she noticed that there was a small gash on Soundwave's stomach from Starscream's attack. And, she could also tell that he was hurt.

"Have you turned weak Soundwave! I should…" Starscream questioned as he finally approached him.

"Go ahead Starscream…kill me…here's your chance…" Soundwave told him as he painfully transformed into his true form and faced Starscream.

"I!..." Starscream started to yell as he thrusted his hand towards Soundwave.

Nikki fearfully turned her head and closed her eyes to look away, however…Starscream suddenly stopped himself as he brought his arm back. Dumbfoundidly, Soundwave and Nikki both looked at Starscream wondering why he didn't proceed with his threat.

"I can't kill you Soundwave…not after all these years. One day you will repay this debt to me Soundwave, the day it comes down to choose sides…"

"Between Bots and Cons?" Soundwave questioned, wondering if that's what Starscream truly meant.

"Between myself, and Megatron. Now…I suggest that Megatron never know of this little incident. You do want him to think that you haven't grown weak by falling for this puny little human girl…don't you!" Starscream questioned before he transformed and took off leaving Soundwave behind, wounded and Nikki frightened.

However, Soundwave couldn't disagree with Starscream.

And yet…he couldn't ignore Nikki either.

"You're hurt Soundwave…let me at least take you to the Autobot base." Nikki suggested.

"Yeah, take me to the Autobot base…that'll happen!" Soundwave snickered as he transformed back down into his human for.

"But you're leaking Energon…you…"

"I'll be fine Nikki…trust me. Its hardly doing anything at all now…I'll be fine." Soundwave tried to reassure her as he lovingly cupped her face into the palm of his hands.

Knowing that there was no way she was going win this argument with him, she just finally gave in. In a weird and unexplainable way, she felt like this thing with Soundwave was almost like a Beauty and the Beast and Romeo and Juliet type of thing where she knew this whole thing was wrong…and yet…neither one of them cared. She just knew there was something about Soundwave and she didn't think anything would ever tear them apart…not even Megatron.

"Okay Soundwave, okay. Can we just go home?" Nikki questioned as she frighteningly and confusingly looked into Soundwave's eyes hoping that he would have some sort of an answer to all of this.

But he didn't.

"Of course…let's go." Soundwave replied while he transformed into his vehicle mode as Nikki climbed into the drivers seat.

Sure they both knew that this whole thing was wrong, but for now…all Soundwave wanted to do was to just drive Nikki home…his Nikki.

And knowing how much he was breaking the rules, Soundwave did not care. He just wanted to drive Nikki home and after all of that with Starscream…he knew some rules were meant to be broken.

Even if he knew what side he had chosen


	3. Break Away

**Break Away**

**Okay so after some request for more…I wrote some more. But…Its actually the ending for my "Breaking the Rules," fanfic. However…I'm not sure if I want to add more in the middle…although I'm sure if you've seen Dark of the Moon…you'll figure this out. I really have no clue what to do for the middle…which is why I decided to do something like this…**

**I know it's a rather long chapter….but I really had no clue how to break it up. So anyway…I think this is it for my Soundwave fic. Enjoyed writing it : )**

**Soundwave's fun to write about/with : ) **

**I got this idea after reading Soundwave 0107's: "I Love This Car," fanfic about Soundwave. I liked this fic and I don't know why, maybe it's because of the imagination…but, whatever just liked the fic. And I actually had a dream that was similar to this fic the next night so I thought it would be fun to write something like it. I'm not a Decepticon person, but if I had to pick a favorite…it'd be Soundwave. Soundwave's just badass. So, just had fun writing this. Kinda challenging, but…it was fun!**

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises…or the idea for this fic. Idea belongs to Soundwave 0107.**

**Short little one shot I did exploring something that would never, ever happen with Soundwave in a million years. But, it was fun and interesting!**

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

As Sam and Carly hid in fear inside of a wrecked car, Nikki soon joined them as Sideswipe brought her to them. With no where else for her to go at the moment, he caught sight of Sam and Carly and figured she was at least safer with them there. And as she stepped out of the car, she caught sight of something that she never wanted to see.

It was as if everything was in slow motion…everything had almost stopped according to Nikki. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. Nothing came out as she caught sight of Bumblebee being held captive by Soundwave with his cannon pointed directly towards him.

But then, it was as if things changed. Soundwave caught a glimpse of Nikki standing on top of the underside of the overturned car in which Sam and Carly hid in. He saw her face, her beautiful face with her terrified green eyes starring right at him. Soundwave didn't know what happened just then when he saw Nikki. It was as if he changed in just that very second as Nikki looked after him in fear.

And then finally, he released Bumblebee. After he let Bumblebee go, he transformed down into his human form and started to make his way towards Nikki…even with all the Autobots and Decepticons who had their weapons pointed towards him. It was just that, after witnessing Soundwave releasing Bumblebee and watching him transform into a human…everyone was confused as to what was going on. Both Autobots and Decepticons were never aware of Nikki and Soundwave's secret relationship…until now as both Autobots and Decepticons learned of it.

"Nikki…" Was all Soundwave could bring himself to say as he tried to reach his hand up towards her cheek. But she just angrily swiped it away.

"You lied to me Soundwave. You promised me that you weren't using me just to get closer to the Autobots. And here I am watching you with Bumblebee as your prisoner! What, am I going to be your next victim!" Nikki bellowed wanting to find out the truth.

"If there's one thing I am not is a liar. After all these years…I have never lied to anyone and I have never lied to you!" Soundwave frustratingly yet lovingly yelled as he grabbed a hold of her arms as he held them tightly to her side in an attempt for her to not escape.

"How could you stand here and say that! You've secretly gained knowledge of the Autobots whereabouts just by being around me. And you can't stand here and tell me that you didn't take any of that information in…so, how can you tell me you're not a liar!..."

Soundwave wanted to argue with Nikki, but in the end…he didn't have the heart to. In a way, he knew she was right about one thing. He did take in information about the Autobots…but he wasn't _using her_! He had portrayed as Carly's car, so in a way he would have found out all of that information one way or another. He just so happened to get closer to Nikki then Carly. As hard as it maybe to believe, he never wanted to use Nikki by any means because he knew what he had promised her in the beginning and he never wanted that to happen. Not like this, not ever…not with Nikki at least. And, after all these years…Soundwave wished he could take everything back…including this just so that Nikki would never be able to see him like this. In fact because of Nikki, he could feel himself begin to break away from the Decepticons and Megatron. In which he never thought would be possible, but…it was all because of Nikki. Soundwave couldn't help but to stand there and think as he could hear the sound of Megatron's voice break his very own thoughts.

"Are you turning soft Soundwave! Has this little fleshling got you all riled up? After all these years Soundwave…you've turned pathetic!" Megatron bellowed as Soundwave transformed into his true form as he stared Megatron down.

"You want to kill me Megatron, go ahead! I already promised Nikki she could if I ever ended up using her…and because of YOU I have. So, come on…Starscream had the chance a while ago but didn't take it. Maybe I deserve it. It's either you or Nikki…"

"Don't tempt me Soundwave!" Megatron threatened as he raised his cannon towards Soundwave's chest.

"Soundwave!" Nikki couldn't help but to scream as Soundwave looked down at her. Without saying a word, she could tell just by the look on his face that he had changed within this short amount of time. She didn't know why, she didn't know how…but she knew Soundwave had truly broken away. But there was nothing she could do as he was at Megatron's mercy. Suddenly however, Optimus came from out of sight even though he had been previously injured to Soundwave's aid. Ducking out of the way in surprise as Optimus held off Megatron long enough for Soundwave to escape…without questioning things at the moment…Soundwave transformed down into his vehicle mode as he took off with Nikki.

"Nikki, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Carly cried out to her sister before Soundwave got too far. And, at the sound of Carly's voice, Soundwave stopped.

"Just let me go Carly…I'll rendezvous with you back at base. Just let me go…" Nikki told her worried older sister as she proceeded to roll the drivers side window up on the Mercedes SLS AMG.

And as Soundwave drove away, Nikki never once looked back.

And as impossible as it maybe to believe, Soundwave and Nikki escaped the city of Chicago without being traced down. Even though he knew he had Nikki with him, Soundwave pushed himself as he proceeded to make their way back home.

XXX

Only a couple of days had gone by since everyone learned about Soundwave and Nikki's secret relationship…and…since the Autobots finally won the war after Megatron was finally defeated by Optimus. Since then, things back at base have been pretty quiet …but that didn't mean that they weren't still skeptical about Soundwave's sudden innovation, which was why Soundwave and Nikki decided to lay low for a while until they absolutely had to return back to NEST. And, that was one of the reason's why Soundwave and Nikki decided to take full advantage of this beautiful summer day to do absolutely nothing…nothing at all.

"Just tell me one thing Nikki, even after you've known who I am…even after catching me when you did…why did you stay? Why did you let me bring you back home?" Soundwave couldn't help but to question as they were stretched out in a hammock out in Nikki's backyard.

Nikki couldn't help but to let out a girly giggle at Soundwave's question. But then after she giggled, she got rather quiet and almost serious like as she couldn't help but to fan her hand out against Soundwave's chest while she looked up into his eyes.

"Because…" She started to explain as she cut herself off while she pulled back her hair that was hanging in her face as she tried to almost prepare herself with what she was about to explain to Soundwave.

"Because Soundwave, I've seen a change in you…I've always seen some sort of something in you. I don't know…I can't explain it…but I've always seen something else within you. And, you proved yourself when you let Bumblebee go. I knew then that you have truly changed. And…"

"And what?" Soundwave questioned as Nikki just seemed to trail off for no apparent reason as Soundwave got confused as to why she just stopped talking.

"And…you're practically like the only male being on this planet to even acknowledge me…eh, wait…take that back…to even look my way…to even smile at me…and, well…for some reason…I just like being with you…" Nikki couldn't help but to confess as she looked deep into his eyes while trying not to cry because even thought that's how she truly felt…she just wished she was saying it to a human male…not him. However, she accepted things as they were…even though maybe she wished they were different. And yet, just lying there right now with Soundwave…she could tell just how much he cared for her just by the way he looked back at her.

"You know…I really, really find that hard to believe." Soundwave pointed out as he lovingly looked into her beautiful green eyes while he proceeded to drag the palm of his hand down every inch of her body, feeling her…taking her all in. She was absolutely beautiful. He really found that statement hard to believe. Sure some guy along the way had to have noticed her…how could they not?

But yet, Nikki didn't respond back to Soundwave right away. And for some reason, Soundwave then knew that Nikki wasn't laying when she told him that he was basically the first being to ever smile at her. And, in a way…he almost didn't know how to respond to her, which is why he did what he thought was best…and, that was to just simply hold her…which is what she wanted.

Someone to hold her and love her…the way she thought she deserved to be.

"Yeah…" Was all Nikki said as she proceeded to climb off of Soundwave to make her way inside the house when Soundwave proceeded to pull her back to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked wondering why Nikki had started to walk away from him.

"I don't know Soundwave…I just want to be alone." She told him as she continued to walk towards the house when she saw Carly pull in the driveway with Bumblebee.

"Carly…what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Sam or back at base…" Nikki couldn't help but to ask as to why Carly was even at her house to being with.

"I would be, except we need to talk…" Carly replied as Nikki couldn't help but to groan out of annoyance because she knew why her sister wanted to talk.

"Forget it Carly, I know why you're here." She replied as she started to storm off towards Soundwave, who proceeded to make his way towards the driveway to see what's going on.

And when Carly caught a glimpse of Soundwave, Carly dragged Nikki closer to Bumblebee and out of sight from Soundwave, in which he took the hint that Carly didn't want him around.

"You're coming with me…get in!" Carly told her sister as she opened the passenger side door of the yellow and black Camaro in which Nikki rolled her eyes because she didn't want to go with her sister, even though she knew she had no choice. She annoyingly glared over at Soundwave because she didn't want to go with Carly and she could tell Soundwave wanted to know what was going on. And when he saw Carly glared over to him, he knew something was up, which was why as soon he they left, he decided to transform into vehicle mode and wait for Nikki's return on the driveway.

XXX

"What the hell are you doing sneaking around with a Decepticon Nikki!" Carly frustratingly screamed at her sister.

"You wouldn't understand." Was all Nikki quietly responded back to her sister as she annoyingly played with her bun while she looked out the window.

"I wouldn't…try me! I'm you sister Nikki. You can talk to me about anything…especially this!..."

"You wouldn't understand…especially this! Its easy for you Carly! You're gorgeous and you have absolutely no problem getting a guy to smile at you. I can't even do that! I'm what…26 years old (almost 30) and I can't even seem to find a single guy to even look my way! And I don't know…there's just something about Soundwave…"

And just then when Nikki went to talk about Soundwave, Bumblebee switched to a song on the radio that expressed his feelings towards Soundwave and jerked the passenger side seat out of announce. He didn't what to hear what she thought of Soundwave.

"I know Bumblebee, but please…let my sister talk." Carly requested as she caught onto what Bumblebee was doing.

Annoyed at Carly, Bumblebee completely switched over to full vehicle mode where Carly had complete control over the yellow and black Camaro because Bumblebee wanted nothing to do with their conversation they were about to have.

"You're beautiful as well Nikki, and I'm not just saying that because I'm you're sister…you are beautiful. You just haven't found the right guy yet…"

"Coming from someone who's happily in a relationship…who's always happily in a relationship. You have no idea what its like being in my shoes! I've never once been on a date, not once Carly! I mean, in a weird and unexplainable way…its just nice knowing that there's a living creature out there who's flat out interested in me. I know it's been wrong, considering he's a Decepticon and all…and…not even from this planet. But… I'm sure you remember watching Beauty and the Beast?" Nikki couldn't help but to ask Carly who quickly looked over at her sister to acknowledge her as she seemed to know what Nikki was getting at.

"I don't know, I mean…" Nikki started again as she became fidgety and started to play with the rings on her fingers.

"I mean, I guess in a weird way…I kind of feel like Bell. I know what I'm doing is wrong, and yet…I also know how he is. I know he's rather "beastly," in everyone else's eyes…but damn it…he's not like that around me. He's changed…I know he has…exactly like the Beast changes into a hansom prince at the end of the movie. I know that movie is just a fairy tail and could never, ever be physically real but damn it…that's exactly what's going on. That's exactly how I feel with Soundwave…and…I have accepted it for what it is…and…I wouldn't change it!" Nikki confessed as she looked over at her sister through tear filled eyes.

As they came to a stop sign, Carly decided to simply pull over so that she could talk to her sister without taking her eyes off the road because she could honestly hear the truth in Nikki's voice. And it almost broke Carly's heart knowing everything her younger sister just said was completely true. She knew there was no denying that.

"Nikki, I know you haven't had it easy with guys…and…I know how hard it is on you. And, well…I definitely can't change what has happened…but…that doesn't mean I can't support you. If you're happy, then…there's nothing I can do. I just hope if Soundwave has truly changed as you said he has…well…I just hope he's everything you've been look for. You deserve to be happy…" Carly told her younger sister as she embraced Nikki in a hug.

"Thanks Carly…that means a lot. It truly does." Nikki explained to Carly as she proceeded to wipe a tear away that fell onto her cheek.

"Anytime…that's what I'm here for. Why don't you say let's get you back home?" Carly questioned as she turned the yellow and black Camaro around and proceeded to drive back to Nikki's house.

XXX

And as Soundwave sat on Nikki's driveway waiting for her return, he caught sight of Bumblebee coming down the street. Although waiting until Carly left to transform, he decided to go ahead and to just stay in vehicle mode. He didn't know what they had talked about, although he had a pretty good idea…however, he thought it would be best to just stay out of the picture until Carly was gone.

"Even though I was dreading it…thanks for practically kidnapping me. I'm glad we had a chance to talk." He could hear Nikki say to Carly as he couldn't help but to horn in on their conversation because he was worried about Nikki and wondered why Carly came for her.

"I'll see you tonight back at NEST…finally?" Carly questioned as she leaned over the passenger's side seat to look at Nikki who had stepped out of the car.

"Yeah…I think so. But…I think that's up to him…if he's ready for that or not…" Nikki explained as she motioned in Soundwave's direction who was parked right behind where Nikki was standing.

"Okay, well…hopefully I'll see you later…"

"Yeah, okay…bye Carly." Was all Nikki could say as Carly proceeded to back out of the driveway as she finally left.

"You can make yourself visible now Soundwave…she's gone." Nikki explained to Soundwave as he did just that.

"Good. Is everything okay? You had me worried as to why you just got up like you did and by how your sister took you away like that." Soundwave told her as he took her into his arms.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting Carly to drop by like that either. And, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you worry. Its just…its just that I guess I got scared. I guess I got scared because when you said that you found it hard to believe that no one has been interested in me…I guess it just hit home. I guess it just showed me how truly you do care about me…and…I got scared. But…the truth is Soundwave…I think I got scared because for once in my life I know someone truly wants to be with me…and…I truly want to be with you too. Despite everything you've done in the past…despite _everything_…I truly just like being with you…and…I just want to be with you as well. You have no idea how much just knowing the fact that you just truly wanting to be with me means to me…and…I just…" Nikki explained as Soundwave interrupted her as he brushed his thumb against her lips to make her stop talking.

"Shhhh…you're starting to babble. You don't need to explain yourself to me…I have my ways of already knowing how you feel. I was just worried about you, because I love you. From all the time we've spent together…I've never seen you just walk away from me like that. I was just hoping that you were okay." Soundwave replied as Nikki couldn't help but to look at him dumbfoundidly.

"Did you just say?..."

"Those three words…I love you…yes, I'm just as shocked as you, but…I do Nikki…I always have." Soundwave told her as once again it had seemed like he had made her giggle…but this time, it was out of shock as she never once thought she would ever, EVER hear anybody say those three words. And…she just couldn't help but to giggle.

That was incredibly nice to hear as those three words were just said by someone other than her family…but by someone who she now considered her other half. Nikki couldn't help but to think as she herself took Soundwave by the lips as she proceeded to kiss him, in which he didn't hesitate to kiss her back.

And it was all true, he truly did love her…despite being once a Decepticon. In fact, if it wasn't for her…he would have never made the change. Soundwave couldn't help but to think as he held her closer to him, so close that he could feel her heart pound against his chest. But then finally, Nikki slowly pulled away as she laid her head down on his chest while he just held her in his arms.

"Now that we both know you've changed…are you ready to finally go to NEST tonight, and face Optimus?" Nikki couldn't help but to ask as she looked up into his weary eyes.

"I guess I have no choice…do I?..."

"Not if you think you have truly changed…"

Soundwave was quiet for a long while. Never once in his life did he think this would happen…EVER!

"Then, we'll go to NEST." He told her as she smiled up at him as she couldn't have been more proud of him.

"But for now…I'm going to go for a drive. I desperately need some time to myself before I turn myself over to Optimus." Soundwave told Nikki as he tore out of her arms and turned away from her to transform into vehicle mode. However, before he could do that, Nikki stopped him as she took a hold of his hand.

"Are you alright Soundwave?" Nikki asked as she was rather concerned about him.

"Yeah, I just need some time. I'll be back in about an hour or so." He told her as he let his hand slip away from her's. However as he went to actually transform into vehicle mode, he hesitated for a moment as he turned around to face Nikki.

"I love you." Was all Soundwave told her as he transformed into vehicle mode and took off hard down the street.

XXX

She stood at the end of the driveway as she watched the Mercedes SLS AMG drive down the street as she truly hoped that everything was okay with Soundwave. Sure she knew that this had to be extremely difficult on him….going from one lifestyle into totally transforming into another. She knew he needed time to himself, however she couldn't help but to be worried about him. She couldn't help but to think as she finally tore herself away from the driveway and into the house.

And like Soundwave, she hated to admit it, but…she knew she needed time to herself as well before she arrived at NEST with Soundwave. Their relationship had been kept a secret for so long that she was nervous as to how anyone would react…including the Autobots who she would face for the first time since Chicago. She was completely nervous as she didn't know how anyone would react. But, she knew she had to go…for Soundwave. She thought as she couldn't help but to think as to what she was going to wear. Normally she wouldn't care. But this was huge, in fact…this was totally life changing…for everybody…not just Soundwave. It was such a huge night and she knew she had to wear something a little dressier than usual for the occasion.

But, as she tore through her closet…she couldn't find anything that was what she had in mind. Then, she suddenly remembered that Carly had given her some dresses that she didn't want to her a while ago. She knew wearing a dress was not like her at all, she…she had to admit that this night was pretty specially…for Bots and Cons alike. She knew she just couldn't wear jeans and a t-shirt. She thought to herself as she came across a black dress that hung in the back of her closet.

The dress was black and long, it practically went down to her ankles, but not quite and the v-neck practically went past her breast...but didn't really show anything…except for a lot of skin. It was definitely a dress she knew Carly wore…in fact, Nikki remembered seeing her sister wear it. And in reality, she almost couldn't believe that she was wearing it now. It was totally not like Nikki at all, but…she wanted to wear it…for Soundwave's acceptance as an Autobot. And, she couldn't disagree that she didn't feel completely hot in that dress and she knew Soundwave would like it as well. And after longingly looking at herself in the mirror, thinking that she would never look this hot in her life…she heard the Mercedes SLS AMG pull back in the driveway as Nikki pulled herself away from the mirror.

"CRAP!" Nikki frustratingly replied as she didn't want Soundwave to see her just yet.

She wanted it to be a surprise. She thought to herself as she quickly threw on a pair of nice black sandals that went with the dress and some pretty sterling silver jewelry that accented the dress very nicely. And, once she finally got done getting dressed…she took one last look in the mirror and thought she looked extremely hot and knew Soundwave would approve. She couldn't help but to think to herself as she found herself giggling as she made her way out to the driveway. And a smile crept onto her face as she noticed Soundwave caught a glimpse of her walking towards her as she noticed the side mirror move. Then, it wasn't seconds later as he transformed down into his human form.

"Wow…you look, you look…amazing!" Soundwave told her as he didn't waste anytime bringing her into his arms.

"I thought I'd dress up a little for your inauguration as becoming an Autobot. That's pretty special…I couldn't just wear jeans and a t-shirt." She told him with a smile as Soundwave let out a smirk out of happiness.

"You look beautiful Nikki." He told her as he lightly pressed his lips against hers.

"Come on, we should probably get going." Nikki told him as she rather quickly broke away from him, knowing that they should get going.

"Yeah, you're right. Hop in!" He told her as he transformed into vehicle mode.

"Can I drive tonight?..."

"I always let you drive." He told her with a certain, kind of confident tone to his voice.

Knowing that, Nikki felt a smile spread across her face as she reached over to the center counsel to start the car.

And, rather he wanted to admit it or not they were off towards NEST where he would soon become an Autobot.

And, even though he knew Nikki was physically driving them to NEST…he still couldn't believe that this was happening. Never in a million years did he thought he would have turn himself over to Optimus. However, with Starscream and Megatron now dead…there was really no use in staying a Decepticon. Soundwave couldn't help but to think the entire time they made their way towards NEST.

And as the pulled up towards the entryway, Soundwave almost couldn't help but to have second thoughts. However with Nikki by his side…he knew he could do almost anything, which…she was the main reason why he was here. She was what made him break away from the Decepticons. He thought to himself as they slowly made their way inside to where she spotted Carly and Sam.

And as they slowly approached everyone, all heads turned towards them. As they came to a stop…it almost felt like they were never going to come to a completely stop as all eyes were on them. Including Nikki who had finally stepped out and approached her sister.

"Isn't that the dress I gave you a couple of years ago?" Carly couldn't help but to ask as she noticed it on Nikki.

"Yeah." Nikki said rather shyly.

"You look great Nikki, so beautiful…great choice for tonight." Carly told her sister.

"Thanks…" Was all Nikki could bring herself to say as she noticed everyone had the same idea she had as everyone dressed rather nicely.

'Maybe this is a bigger deal than I thought.' Nikki thought to herself as she watched Soundwave transform into his true form.

"Optimus…" Soundwave began as he knelt down on his knees.

"Optimus…I…"

"While it has been unlikely for Decepticons to choose the path of good in the past…even they poses the potential for change…as it seems like _you_ have shown. You have truly risen above yourself as you have made this decision on your own. And with that…I approve of you being one of us…I approve of you Soundwave, former communications officer for the Decepticons as now being part of the Autobots." Optimus explained with the palm of his hand on Soundwave's shoulder the entire time.

Not sure on how to take all of this at this time, Soundwave just looked up at Optimus as he nearly couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Ratchet, why don't you bring our newest solider to the back to remove any Decepticon identification." Optimus ordered as Ratchet did as he was asked as he took Soundwave by the arm and brought him to the back.

And as he walked with Ratchet, he couldn't help but to stare after Nikki…and she couldn't help but to stare after him. Then suddenly he was out of sight as Nikki began to panic. Senconds turned to minutes, minutes turned into a half hour then an hour went by and Nikki couldn't take it anymore. She had to be by Soundwave's side. She couldn't help but to think as she raced towards the back where Soundwave and Ratchet were. And at the sound of her high heels clicking against the concrete floor, Soundwave couldn't have said that he wasn't glad to see her as well.

"Never thought I'd imagine myself being here." Soundwave said out loud to Nikki as Ratchet was busy laser engraving the Autobot shield on his right arm.

"You've made this decision on your own Soundwave…I'm very proud of you…and…I'm right here." Nikki said as she placed her soft skinned hand on top of Soundwave's metal palm, in which…Soundwave couldn't help but to notice the difference.

He felt the same way when she sat in the drivers seat. He noticed ever difference of the palm of her hand as he held it within his. She was so soft, delicate and Soundwave couldn't have said that he didn't want more as he laid there with Nikki's hand in his.

"Come on up you go." Soundwave told Nikki as he sprawled out his entire hand for Nikki to climb upon, just as she did.

He wanted her close to him, hell he practically wanted her on him in anyway shape or form, which is why he brought her into the palm of his hand so that he could bring her up to his shoulder. And, as soon as she sat down and got comfortable…it was almost as if all the worrying and fear escaped Soundwave as Nikki was finally by his side.

"Thank you for coming back here, you know…to be with me…I do have to admit…I was rather terrified…"

"Anytime…but…you're Soundwave….what would you possibly have to be afraid of! This is nothing…" Nikki questioned wondering what Soundwave was afraid of just by switching sides.

"Yeah, right…I know…I don't know what it was I was afraid of after all…" Soundwave lied as he agreed with Nikki because he didn't want to get into it with Ratchet standing right there.

And Nikki caught onto the change in Soundwave's voice. But, she decided to let it go because she knew there had to have been a reason for him change his tone like he had. She knew that they would talk sooner or later. She couldn't help but to think as she heard Ratchet put his tool away.

"Alright Soundwave…you're finished." Ratchet told him as he released him from the operating table and went back to where Optimus and the others were without waiting for Soundwave and Nikki to walk back with him.

And once they were finally alone, Soundwave transformed into his human form and decided to take Nikki into his arms.

"So…how does it feel to be an Autobot?" Nikki questioned with a wide smile.

"Honestly…I'm not sure yet…still a bit nervous…"

"Uh, come on Soundwave…you're Soundwave…former Decepticon…you used to kill anyone at Megatron's demand…now…you're nervous! You alright…you don't seem like yourself." Nikki questioned as she looked into his brown eyes in search of answers as to why Soundwave was suddenly different…different in ways that she knew that the Soundwave standing before her now is not the Soundwave she fell in love with.

"I just need a minute…" Was all Soundwave said as he walked out the garage door leaving Nikki confused as to what was going on.

However, she let him go as she could tell that he needed time to himself for whatever reason. And the entire time he was outside…Nikki couldn't help but to worry about him as she paced back and forth within the NEST hanger…while outside the garage door…Soundwave couldn't help but to transform into his old 'original form,' a form that Nikki has never seen as he couldn't help but to say goodbye to the past.

"_By the Allspark…what the hell am I doing…me…as an Autobot! Has this chick really crawled under my skin that badly?" Soundwave couldn't help but to think to himself as he tried to unnoticeably peer through the opened garage door at Nikki. _

"_DAMN…she's beautiful…fuck it, what the hell am I saying…she's drop dead gorgeous…and…SHE'S MINE! And…she fell for me…me…Soundwave. Former Decepticon who she even knew who I was and what my background was like. Yet…she still looked past that and hung around because she saw a different side to me…a side, "I" never knew I had." He thought to himself as for whatever reason he couldn't help but to transform into his original, "true" form that Nikki has never seen as he wanted to reflect back on his life while he still secretly watched Nikki._

"_After all these years of transforming into modern objects…after all these years of dealing with Megatron's dictatorship…NOW…I can honestly say that I can break away. I don't need this old form…I don't need the old me! Now that Megatron…hell…and now that Starscream's dead…I don't need this side of me anymore! I guess Nikki has gotten way under my skin then I thought. Ever since I caught her starring after me with those terrified green eyes while I had Bumblebee…I guess she hit something inside of me…something I can't explain…nor did I ever think I could feel. However, I feel it…and its real…for it was her that showed me I had what it took to truly break away…to break away from this old form and transform into something that is a lot more than meets the eye." Soundwave couldn't help but to think to himself for what seemed like the longest time before the sound of Nikki's high heels brought him out of his trance. And because of that…he didn't have the time to transform back into his human form for she had caught him in his old model._

"Soundwave…are you alright? It's been a while…" Nikki pointed out.

"_Has she not noticed me in my old form?"_ Soundwave couldn't help but to think as his questioned was just answered without him saying a word.

"What happened to the Soundwave I know…I almost didn't recognize you in that old style." Nikki mentioned.

"The Soundwave you know is right here…" He mentioned as he finally disregarding his former style as he transformed down into his newly obtained human form.

"And I'm not going anywhere." He added as he brought Nikki into his arms…something that he's waited to do all night.

And, Nikki didn't resist him as he did so. In fact…she seemed rather satisfied that she was finally with Soundwave as he leaned in to kiss her. And finally with his lips pressed against hers…it was as if they couldn't be pried apart. He loved her…he could honestly say he loved her…for if it wasn't for her…he wouldn't be where he was at this very second. And…he was grateful for that. He couldn't help but to think as it was Nikki who had slowly pulled away from him.

"I'm glad you're okay…I was getting worried…"

"I am now…I just needed some time to collect myself…but…I'm okay." Soundwave told her as he lovingly laid his forehead against hers while he looked into her beautiful green eyes who looked right back into his.

"Soundwave…" Both of them overheard Optimus call out to them as he approached them.

"I'm sorry Optimus…I just needed some time alone." Soundwave explained.

"No need for apologies Soundwave. Its quite understandable, while it has been unlikely for Decepticons to choose the path of good in the past…I am honored you possessed the means to change. And…with everyone here and by the power of the Allspark…it will be a privilege to have you as a part of the Autobots." Optimus explained before Soundwave and everyone who was present as he officially accepted Soundwave as part of the Autobots.

"So…how does it feel to be an Autobot now?" Nikki couldn't help but to ask as there was still some soft clapping in the background.

"I have to say…its pretty incredible. Its amazing…never in a million years would I picture myself standing here…before Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots. But…like all of our kind…I guess there's more to me than meets the eye. Maybe I had it in me all along to posses the means to break away from the Decepticons." Soundwave replied as he couldn't help but to pull Nikki even closer to him.

"I've known that all along…I've known that there has been more to you than met the eye. I just wanted you to figure that out on your own…"

"And I thank you for that…without you…I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you. You showed me I had what it took to actually break away…and…I don't regret anything either…"

"Aw…you don't have to thank me Soundwave. You…you made the decision all on your own. You broke away from the Decepticons yourself…it was all you." Nikki replied as she couldn't help but to kiss him softly on the cheek.

"Well yeah…but you were there when I made the decision to break away." Soundwave told her as she couldn't argue with him…she just couldn't. And…she knew exactly what Soundwave was talking about.

He was referring to when he caught sight of her as he held Bumblebee captive. She knew it…she just knew that it was then that Soundwave decided to break away from the Decepticons. All it took was one look to show him that he was truly more than what met the eye. 


End file.
